Romeo x Julieta
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: despues de una obra de teatro hecha por haruna , kazemaru decide decirle a midorikawa lo que siente por el, ¿le ira todo bien?...pasen y lean.


esta es una historia que me inspire a hacer de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero sea del agrado de todos...

* * *

**Romeo x Julieta.**

* * *

**_\- Obra: Romeo x Juliet -_**

_Era una noche hermosa, más para la joven princesa que salía del palacio en busca de aire fresco, odiaba sentirse encerrada en ese lugar siempre, pero esa noche fue distinta la princesa salía a caballo a pasear pero fue atacada por ladrones, pero un joven misterioso apareció de la nada en caballo y al ver el ataque a la dama le defendió pero el no salió bien librado, la espada de uno de ellos rasgo el hombro del chico durante es escape de e los ladrones,_

_Pero la princesa le curo como pudo cortando un poco su vestido y hacer presión a la herida, después de eso se despidieron,_

_La noche siguiente la princesa volvió al lugar donde se encontró con el chico con el fin de verlo de nuevo, y así fue el chico estaba ahí para verla a ella, los jóvenes se enamoraron y cada noche regresaban a ese lugar para verse incluso después de saber que ella era la princesa Capuleto y el príncipe Montesco, no dejaron de verse aunque su amor fuera prohibido,_

_pero el rey de cada reino se enteró del amor entre sus hijos y con la finalidad de detener ese amor a cada uno el rey contrario le tendió una trampa a los hijos del contario, pero el rey Capuleto no dejo a su amada hija para que no le ocurriera nada, pero la princesa se escapó ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, para cuando llego al lugar de siempre vio a su amado herido ante las armas de ambos ejércitos, la princesa al verle se fue a su auxilio cruzando entre los ejércitos y tomar en brazos a su amado..._

_-¿¡estás bien, resiste yo te cuidare!?-_

_-Julieta, tranquila mi amor estoy bien_

_-no hables, estoy aquí para salvarte_

_-tranquila, no moriré ya que viviré en tu corazón mi princesa-_

_-Romeo, mi amor no me dejes, quiero estar contigo_

_-tranquila... te amo, se...muy feliz... pero antes yo quisiera poder besarte por primera vez y ultimo-_

_-lo hare, te daré mi beso, pero no mueras romeo-_

_La princesa beso a el príncipe, el beso duro un rato, y Capuleto lloro mientras la vida de Montesco se desvanecía en sus brazos,_ la princesa al ver que él no le respondía tomo la daga de su amado y se quitó la vida para ir junto a su amado a la eternidad…. y así el amor de ambos jóvenes vivió por siempre como una hermosa leyenda de amor….

**POV: Haruna:**

-gracias a todos por ver esta obra yo misma la he escrito para el gusto de todos, espero realmente que les guatera así como la actuación de nuestros actores en escena-

Haruna había presentado una obra con ayuda de algunos amigos entre ellos fudou y fubuki que eran el rey Montesco y Capuleto en ese orden, y de romeo y Julieta kazemaru y midorikawa así en el orden, pero para lo que haruna había sido una hermosa obra en escena para kazemaru y midorikawa fue otra cosa en especial para kazemaru….

-por fin termino esto…-

-¡kazemaru, me puedes decir que fue ese beso!-

-te gusto, puedo darte otro, Julieta-

-no me llames así, y aun no respondes, ¿Qué fue ese beso?, se supone te alegarías de mí no te quedarías pegado como chicle a mis labios-

-vamos, ni quien lo notara-

-¡espero Hiroto no lo viera!, ¡no seguro que no, ya estaría aquí reclamando!-

-¿solo fue un beso no el fin del mundo?-

-para ti tal vez, bueno...me iré a cambiar-

-aunque no me molestaría repetirlo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-midorikawa…tú me gustas-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-sé que estas con Hiroto, lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti-

-kazemaru...perdona, pero a Hiroto, realmente lo amo-

-lo sé, pero realmente a mi…-

Kazemaru no soporto más estar e esa situación y beso a midorikawa de nuevo recargándolo contra la puerta de ese camerino, kazemaru entendía bien, pero quería probar ese beso de nuevo, aunque sabía el peliverde jamás le correspondería por la buena tal vez por la mala así que comenzó a quitarle el aun vestido que usaba midorikawa abriéndolo de enfrente y colocar una de su piernas en medio de las de midorikawa y besarlo más fogosamente mientras trepaba el vestido de midorikawa,

Aunque el otro intentaba quitarse a kazemaru de encima no podía, kazemaru termino acostándolo en el piso yéndose encima y mientras le callaba la boca con una mano comenzó a besar el cuello de midorikawa pero escucho llora a midorikawa cosa que lo hizo detener…

-¡te odio!-

-¡midorikawa!-

-alguien que amaba a otra persona no lo viola a la fuerza, a ti te gustaría que esto te lo haga endou o yo incluso, kazemaru…para mi eras como un hermano, ahora te odio-

kazemaru de inmediato se arrepintió, seguro así no ese ganaría a midorikawa ,pero saber que él estaba con alguien más lo molestaba, además no entendía por qué casi tomaba el cuerpo de su amigo y amor platónico a la fuerza, kazemaru se quitó de encima, a lo que midorikawa salió de ese lugar corriendo …

Después de cambiarse kazemaru se fue al campamento a su habitación, pero al pasar cercas de la habitación de midorikawa lo escucho llorar amargamente, realmente sentía mal, así que iba a entrar pero antes de cruzar la puerta lo detuvo Hiroto…

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¿¡yo quiero saber que tiene!?-

-¿seguro que no lo sabes?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-kazemaru, uno de los beneficios de ser amado a su totalidad es la confianza, él me dijo lo que le hiciste-

-¿qué?...no es así, no es verdad-

-vamos, sé que mientes para que no tengamos problemas pero para tu suerte aunque me moleste al enterrarme y te iba a buscar para arreglarnos el me pidió no hacerlo, así que por las buenas te pido te alejes de el-

-¡no lo hare!-

-¿Qué dices?-

-yo…lo siento mucho Hiroto, no sé por qué actué así, perdóname tú también, seguro no me gustaría eso hubiera sido al revés, lo siento mucho-

-kazemaru, realmente odio lo que estuviste a punto de hacer, pero dejare que te disculpes, pero le pones un dedo encima y te hare pagar con la miasma moneda-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-bueno, confiare en ti, sino ya sabes pagaras igual-

Hiroto se fue dejando a kazemaru entrar en la habitación de midorikawa, el peliazul al ver a ryuuji sobre su cama que no lo había escuchado, aun lloraba, hasta que se acercó a la cama, pero este pensó era Hiroto..

-Hiroto-

-no soy el-

-¡Kazemaru!-

-perdóname, lo siento mucho-

-¡no te creo, fuera de aquí!-

-realmente te pido disculpas, pero…entiéndeme realmente me gustas, no sé por qué actué así, creo me deje llevar al estar junto en esa obra por mucho tiempo y creí en un momento que tú estabas enamorado de mí, ¡perdóname!-

-¡no me gustas…para mí el único romeo es Hiroto!-

-veo que sí, perdóname por arruinarte algo con él, aunque deseo estés bien con él en el fondo no quisiera-

-¿acaso no te gusta endou?-

-no, para nada, solo tu-

-¡kazemaru!-

-mido…perdona, pero solo quisiera un beso de ti-

Kazemaru se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del peliverde pero en vez de un beso recibió un almohadazo y un codazo…

-¿Qué les pasa me quieren matar?-

-te dije no intentaras nada-

-¡ no hice nada!-

-me querías besar-

-tú me quieres ver muerto o que-

-te dije que no intentaras nada-

-no lo hice y no lo bese-

-sabes kazemaru, siempre quise saber por qué algunas personas mataban a otras personas, ahora entiendo una de miles razones….intento de violación a novios ajenos-

Vamos, no lo hagas…yo ya me voy...mira la hora, tenía algo que hacer-

Kazemaru salió de la habitación de midorikawa, y cuando salió se encontró con endou que se dirigía a su habitación, y este al verlo se acercó a el…

-kazemaru vi tu actuación, fue genial…aunque no me gustó mucho besaras a midorikawa-

-tranquilo, solo es actuación-

-¿seguro?-

-si claro, tú me gustas más que el-

-tú también me gustas kazemaru-

-bueno estoy cansado voy a dormir-

-¡yo voy contigo!-

-vas a dormir conmigo-

-sí, claro quiero estar contigo hoy-

Kazemaru casi pensó que su amor por midorikawa era algo parecido a la obra que había hecho, solo que Julieta no le correspondía nada ni un poco a diferencia la historia original, su amada Julieta amaba a alguien más, mientras él estaba con otra persona por mucho que intentara llegar a Julieta, es decir midorikawa…

* * *

espero fuera del agrado de todos este onet-shot.

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ b**_ye-bye


End file.
